escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
El espejo de tinta
"El Espejo de Tinta" es un cuento escrito por el destacado escritor argentino Jorge Luis Borges. Fue publicado primero en la revista Crítica el 30 de septiembre de 1933,Kadir, The Other Writing 47 y luego en su libro Historia Universal de la Infamia. Orígenes En Historial Universal de la Infamia, el cuento es presentado como traducción de unas páginas del libro The Lake Regions of Equatorial Africa, de R. F. Burton. Lo cual, sin embargo, es una mentira: como nos dice Norman Thomas di Giovanni, "'El Espejo de Tinta' no tiene nada que ver con Burton.""'The Mirror of Ink' has nothing whatever to do with Burton." di Giovanni 202 Y de hecho, el libro de Burton (el traductor inglés de las Mil y una noches) tiene como título The Lake Regions of Central Africa, en vez de "Equatorial Africa."di Giovanni 202-203. Más bien, la fuente original de (parte por lo menos de) el cuento es el libro Manners and Customs of the Modern Egyptians, escrito por Edward William Lane, lo cual, nos dice Giovanni, fue uno de los libros favoritos de Borges.di Giovanni 202 En su primera aparición, en la revista Crítica (el mismo número en el cual fue publicado otro cuento de Borges, "El impostor inverosímil Tom Castro"), apareció sin firma.di Giovanni 195 Trama Abderrahman el Masmudí, el hechicero del cruel Rey Doliente de Sudán, tiene poderes sobrenaturales que le permiten proyectar las maravillas del mundo en un pequeño espejo de tinta. Entre esas maravillas siempre aparece un hombre con una máscara. Un día, el rey despiadado pide ver morir un hombre. En el espejo de tinta aparece un hombre con el rostro cubierto. El hechicero manda traer a ese hombre, y cuando lo traen a la presencia del rey, el hechicero le advierte sobre el peligro de matar a este hombre. El rey le pide que prosiga con la ejecución y cuando le quitan la máscara al hombre, el rey ve que la cara de aquél hombre es la suya propia. El miedo y la locura lo invaden y rueda muerto por el suelo. Borges, Historia Universal de la Infamia pp. 639-641 Personajes * El Rey Sudanés Yakub "El Doliente" (ficticio) * El Hechicero * El Enmascarado * El Capitán Richard Francis Burton Simbología Tinta La tinta representa la escritura misma. Pero la escritura en Borges es idéntica al proceso de lectura, es decir, estos dos procesos son dos caras de la misma moneda: la creación.Wilson, Jorge Luis Borges 108. Entonces, la creación estaría en el centro de la obra Borgeana, y como ejes creadores estarían la escritura (tinta, re-escritura), la lectura ( y re-lectura), la palabra, el pensamiento y el sueňo, como en 'Las Ruinas Circulares.Wilson, Jorge Luis Borges 108 La tinta (el lenguaje, las palabras mágicas) hace cosas, crea un encantamiento, es vehículo de una invocación. Hágase X y se hace X. Ribas-Casasayas, Signos Mágicos 557 Ribas-Casasayas explica que la tinta-escritura en Borges es como una Entelequia Aristotélica. Ribas-Casasayas, Signos Mágicos 557 Por Entelequia se entiende: "...aquello que tiene potencialidad en sí mismo." Aristóteles, Metafísica 634, 35 La tinta es pues El Logos Bíblico, La Palabra, El Soplo Divino, que al nombrar, crea. Carroll, The Bible John 1 Alazraki (1988) apoya esta naturaleza religiosa, divina, de la tinta, y que prefigura objetos divinos como el Aleph o bien la visión de La Rueda en 'La Escritura del Dios.' Alazraki Borges and The Kabbalah p. 99 Espejo Los espejos son objetos-símbolos muy recurrentes en la obra del escritor Borges: “forman parte de la biografía de Borges, de sus obsesiones y de sus terrores nocturnos desde su niñez”Grau, Borges y La Arquitectura 85 Sobre este horror a los espejos, el mismo autor-narrador nos dice en el cuento 'El Hacedor' que: "Yo conocí de chico ese horror de una duplicación o multiplicación espectral de la realidad, pero ante los grandes espejos. Su infalible y continuo funcionamiento, su persecución de mis actos, su pantomima cósmica, eran sobrenaturales entonces desde que anochecía." Borges, Obras Completas II 164 Pero en este cuento, el espejo es más bien un instrumento productor de realidades, que van desde la mente del hechicero, pasan por el espejo y terminan en la mente del Rey Yakub. En realidad es el hechicero quien hace posible estas apariciones, a través de la magia y el poder de la palabra.." Ribas-Casasayas, Signos Mágicos 558 Otra interpretación del espejo sería la de una especie de pasadizo fantástico, donde se podría ingresar a otra dimensión, universo o bien, situarse fuera del tiempo, en un lugar atemporal, como lo afirma Balderston: "El Sur...alude a la eternidad del instante.Hay varias figuras heroicas en Borges que viven fuera del tiempo, en la eternidad y separados de nosotros como por un cristal."Balderston, Borges 146 Círculo y Tiempo Es muy posible que en Borges el círculo sea un referente del Tiempo. Según la experta Beatriz Borovich “El tiempo en Borges fluye en círculos infinitos, junto con las letras y los planetas.Borovich, Los Caminos de Borges 44 Otra experta en Borges, Ana Berrenechea nos dice que uniendo las filosofías de Berkeley, Schopenhauer y Nietzsche, Borges llega a la conclusión de que "todas las cosas vuelven cíclicamente.'' Berrenechea, Tiempo y Eternidad en Borges 35 Entonces, con respecto al tiempo, Borovich señala un claro concepto de ‘Eterno Retorno’ inmanente en la obra borgeana. Por otro lado, también se puede entender el círculo como la esfera divina, sin centro y sin circunferencia, infinita pues en el tiempo y en el espacio.Borovich, Los Caminos de Borges 44, 45 Para Robin Lefere (1998), el círculo es sin duda Dios: "La Rueda en este cuento es una revelación del absoluto. Ésta es aún más reveladora que el Aleph: además de proporcionar una visión total, la propia visión del uni-verso, revela las causas y los efectos, por tanto, la Necesidad y la Unidad última de Todo."Lefere, Borges y Los Poderes 157 Desierto El desierto lo entienden los estudiosos en un sentido Borgeano y no como un símbolo universal o una decoración secundaria de una narración. Borges toma símbolos muy antiguos, cargados de significación, como El Tigre, pero les da otra significación más, metafísica a veces, como explica Francis Wyers Weber.Wyers Weber, "Borges' Stories" 133-34 Entonces, el desierto es más bien símbolo de otra cosa, no necesariamente como algo en sí mismo. Es decir, el desierto es un laberinto, como nos dice Holloway.Holloway, "Borges' Subversive Parable" 338 El símbolo en Borges es pues siempre símbolo de otra cosa más, el referente nunca es estático, sino dinámico. En el cuento "Los Dos Reyes y Los Dos Laberintos," el desierto es una versión laberíntica borgeana, en el que el Rey Babilónico se pierde y muere, como castigo a su arrogancia.Aleph, Obras Completas 1949 Máscara Según Norma Garza Saldívar la máscara significa o bien el doble o bien la otredad: “La máscara juega a ser otro, a representar otro ser.”Garza Saldívar, Borges 42 También podría ser la palabra del poeta o literato, ya que la palabra a veces funciona como instrumento y otras veces es una barrera. A veces nuestro lenguaje es muy pobre y no podemos acceder a los misterios del universo a través de éste.”Garza Saldívar, Borges 44 Otras interpretaciones de la máscara hacen alusiones, primero que nada, a aquello que la máscara cubre: la cara. Molloy (1994) piensa que el uso de mascaras como un leitmotif (igual que los espejos, laberintos, etc.) en la obra Borgeana cumple una función de "theatrical distancing", es decir, como una forma de performance e incluso de decepción. Molloy , Signs of Borges p. 24 Entonces, la máscara esconde o disfraza no sólo al autor mismo, el ser real Borges, sino que puede ser también la última barrera rumbo al Absoluto, al Sentido o a lo Sagrado, como clama Alfonso De Toro. De Toro , Borges Infinito'' p. 87 También, para este último crítico, las diferentes máscaras que utilizan y las formas de disfrazarse que realizan los personajes ("Tom Castro" en particular) en los textos Borgeanos simbolizan el intento de encontrar una identidad absoluta, que en realidad no existe. En muchos de los cuentos de Borges se topa el lector con las máscaras de la Divinidad, y algunas veces con la divinidad misma, como en el Aleph, pero este intento de fijar y comprender lo divino inevitablemente falla. De Toro , Borges Infinito'' p. 89 Intratextualidad Otros cuentos Borgeanos en que los espejos, máscaras, círculos y tinta son temas o motivos relevantes serían: Posibles Interpretaciones “El Espejo de Tinta” es una historia que explica cómo, a través de un ritual mágico de comunicación sígnica, un personaje se encuentra cara a cara con sus propias acciones, y cómo éstas se convierten en la síntesis de su destino último.Ribas-Casasayas, Signos Mágicos 556 Según Ribas-Casasayas (2000) hay dos vertientes de explicación posibles en 'El Espejo de Tinta.' Una tiene que ver con el interés estético del Rey Yakub. De las posteriores enumeraciones de las visiones en el espejo puede extraerse que "este personaje fluctúa entre el deleite estético y el ansia de conocimiento." Ribas-Casasayas, Signos Mágicos 572 Entonces, el interés del Rey Doliente va más allá de la estética y entra en el campo de lo cognoscitivo. Esto sucede cuando el tirano adquiere la visión de “cosas imposibles de describir”, “la ciudad que se llama Europa”, y al entablar un contacto perceptivo con lo que otros sudaneses del siglo XIX no podrán ver jamás, entonces se entromete en las visiones de este rey cruel la figura del Enmascarado, que es una trampa del hechicero para instigar el ansia de Yakub por saber: el deseo de conocer la identidad de la figura, descubriéndola. Ribas-Casasayas, Signos Mágicos 572 Se equipara pues a La Palabra con La Hechicería, y si agregamos a éstos los temas de otros cuentos como 'Las Ruinas Circulares' o 'Tlön', 'El Espejo y La Máscara', y las constantes alusiones a Berkeley y Schopenhauer, entre otros, vemos que la palabra entonces es creadora, como lo mencionamos antes, y que la naturaleza creadora de La Palabra es idéntica a la naturaleza del Sueňo/Pensamiento/Literatura/Espejos. Millanes, Borges y La Palabra del Universo 619 Referencias Bibliografía * *Aristóteles (1990). Metafísica. Madrid: Gredos. pp. 634–635. * * * * * * * * Borges, "Los Dos Reyes y Los Dos Laberintos" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Categoría:Cuentos de Jorge Luis Borges